


Prompt: Curly

by ilisidi



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28985610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilisidi/pseuds/ilisidi
Summary: Lambert gets his hair brushed.  (Warnings: Really don't do this to people with curly hair!)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: BIKM Bingo Challenge - Team Three





	Prompt: Curly




End file.
